


Story Sold

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Snowflake Challenge, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Sam sold their story. (Manipulation image included.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Story Sold

Story Sold

"I cannot believe that you sold our story to a freaking gossip laden tabloid magazine! Why would you do that to us?" Dean ranted as he paced the bunker.

Sam sighed and melted into the couch. "We need to get stuff. They offered good money."

"I know that you didn't discuss this with me, but did you ask Cas before you told the world?" he growled. 

"He didn’t, but Dad was happy to read the news. Why did you think that money was needed?" the angel asked with a sigh.

"Hello! You're pregnant. We need money for..." Cas frowned as his youngest mate fell asleep mid-sentence. 

"You sure that you still want these two?" his brother asked with a chuckle as he made his presence known. 

"Father requested Nephilim from all of us. You included. These two seem perfect for the task. How long will they be asleep?" the pregnant angel asked with a yawn.

"Until you're ready for them to wake up. Go get some sleep little brother. I need to make this place presentable. Dad plans on dropping in for a visit. He was muttering about a shotgun wedding," Gabriel informed him as he tucked Cas into bed and got everything in order. Things would certainly be livelier once the Winchesters officially joined their family.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> image created 4-5 years ago.


End file.
